Hey Sexy Lady!
by mercyLokan
Summary: Yashiro is being chased by Yata again so neko quickly forms an escape plan but not without changing Yata's wardrobe first. What would happen if he was seen like this? *Bad summary, sorry* *Requested by Fireball-Fuchsia*


It was just another day just like any other. Yashiro was walking around the city with Neko after proving his innocents to Kuro so Yoshiro toke a walk to celebrate But his innocents wasn't proven to everyone when he heard the sound of wheels coming closer to him.

"You're not getting away this time!" A voice yelled out.

When Yashiro heard that he quickly turned his head to see a bat coming towards him. He quickly dodged it and toke of running.

"Get you're ass back here!" The skateboarder yelled, skateboarding after him.

Yashiro started turning corners trying to lose the boy chasing him, Neko acted quickly as the skateboarder started to gang up on them. Neko used her powers to escape, sending her and Yashiro to another location but not without changing a few things first. Yata saw them disappear right before his eyes but that's not the only thing that was missing, Yata's clothes were gone and replaced with some kind of sexy school girl outfit. It had a tiny red plaid skirt with a white button up blouse and a red tie. He even had black shoes and stockings with a small bow on his head to complete it. Yata quickly covered himself with his skateboard, his face was flushed.

"What am I going to do!" He said to himself. "I cant let anyone see me like this!" Yata knew he couldn't stay where he was, he had to get out of these clothes quickly.

Yata peeked around the corner making sure no one was there. He knew there was a clothing store down the street if he could make it there without anyone seeing him, he'd be good. Yata scurried down the street before anyone could see him but he was knocked back when he hit something hard. He looked up to see what was in his way, it was a blue but what was even worse was fushimi was right beside him.

Fushimi looked at Yata with wide eyes, the look of shock was stamped right on his face. "Mi-" Fushimi's words were cut off when Yata dashed past him.

"Did you know that flat chested girl, Fushimi?" His comrade asked.

"I'll be back, cover for me." He said, dashing in the same direction Yata went before his comrade could say anything.

Yata finally got to the store without anyone else seeing him. He ran into the store and quickly picked clothes that looked like they would fit. Yata hurried into the changing room, closing the door behind him and locking it. Fushimi walked into the store seconds later, looking around for his precious Misaki. He went into the dressing room looking around for which stall he could be in.

"I cant believe it!" Fushimi heard the familiar voice from the last stall. "I cant even get this thing off." Yata fumbled with his clothes not hearing the door unlock.

"Mi-sa-ki~" Fushimi singed, opening the stall door.

Yata turned to see Fushimi coming up behind him. "Saru! What are you doing here? Get out!" Yata tried to push him out but Fushimi was to strong.

"What are you wearing, Mi-sa-ki?" Fushimi teased, examining the boy. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"No way monkey! This just sorta happened ." Fushimi pushed Yata up against the wall putting his hands on either side of him, trapping him "What are you doing?"

"This kind of thing just doesn't 'sorta' happen." Fushimi said, closing the gape between them. He ran a hand up his thigh feeling the boys boxers. "How uncute. You're still wearing your boxers, take them off." He commanded.

"No." Yata retorted, there was no way he was going to summit to Fushimi that easily even though he really wanted to.

"Misaki, don't you want to play a little." He asked, playfully pulling on the boys elastic-band.

"Can I at least take off this ridiculous outfit?"

"Why? you look so sexy, leave it on."

"what? Do you like cosplay sex or something?"

"Only when it's Misaki cosplaying."

"Fine! Do what you want."

"Gladly~" Fushimi smirked, letting Yata's boxers drop to the floor. Fushimi unzipped his pants and toke hold of Yata's wrist and used his hand to pull out his throbbing cock. "Look Misaki, look how hard I am just by looking at you." Yata slowly moved his hand up and down on it, pumping it. Fushimi gripped Yata's chin and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Misaki, can I put it in?" He said between kisses.

"Like I said before do whatever you want." Yata said, blushing ferociously.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled.

Fushimi lifted Yata's leg and spread apart his ass cheeks, pressing his rock hard cock against Yata's tight entrance. He slammed into Yata's harshly causing the ginger to let out load moans as he repeated the actions, thrusting hard into him.

"Don't...hah... just slam i-it in there...ah...like that. Go...ah... slower!"

"You said I could do whatever I wanted." Fushimi grind, grabbing hold of Yata's fully erect member.

Yata wasn't able to make a come back as his sweet spot was being hit and his private was being played with. Yata moaned, entangling his fingers into Fushimi's silky ebony colored hair. It's been almost two weeks since they did this they both knew they weren't going to last much long.

"Ah! Saru, slow down...my body's burning up."

"It feels so nice inside, Misaki." He said, trailing butterfly kisses on Yata's jawline. "I want to take you home with me and play with you even longer. I always wanted to dress you up as a sexy school girl since high school." He whispered, into his ear.

"What …..is that?" He tried to make a sentence but it was hard to with Fushimi thrusting even faster and harder into him. "Ah!... Is that one..hah.. of you're...freaky fetishes?"

"Don't you have one, Misaki?"

"Yeah." He pulled Fushimi closer so his face was right next to his ear. "You dressed ….hah.. up as a sexy teacher and..ngh...disciplining me.

Hearing Yata say that made Fushimi's member throb as he deepened his thrusts. He pounded into Yata's sweet spot making his moans become more louder and frequent. Yata was trying to contain his moans but was unable to, feeling his climax eating away at him.

"Saru! I'm cumming!"

"Yes... me to." After a couple more thrusts they came together. Yata release himself all over his shirt as Fushimi filled up his insides. "Come home with me." Fushimi said after they both caught there breaths.

"Don't you have to get back to work?"

"I'll skip out."

"You cant, go back before you get into even more trouble!" Yata told him, pushing him away.

"Fine but instead of buying new clothes just wear this instead and wait for me at you're house." Fushimi, said removing his jacket and handing it to him.

"Why?" He asked taking it into his hands.

"Because I want you wearing it when I come to visit you tonight so we can have a rehearsal of this, thats why. Who knows I might even come and tutor you." He winked at the last part.

"Shut up! As if I would want that!" Yata yelled at him, putting on the jacket and covering his bright red cheeks.

"Misaki's cute~"

"Go back to work, shitty monkey!"

Extra

"Yata, why are you wearing a blues jacket?!" His friend kamamoto asked, concerned.

"I beat up a whole bunch of blues today and I toke one of there jackets as a trophy!" Yata grinned, satisfied with his lie.

"Fushimi gave that to you didn't he?"

"Kusanagi-san!"


End file.
